1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet discharge apparatus such as an ink-jet printer and a liquid droplet discharge head such as an ink-jet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an ink-jet printer is known as one of liquid droplet discharge apparatuses, comprising an ink-jet head which is constructed by joining a cavity unit formed with a plurality of pressure chambers aligned regularly and a piezoelectric actuator for selectively discharging inks contained in the respective pressure chambers, and a voltage-applying means which applies the voltage to the piezoelectric actuator. Those known as the piezoelectric actuator as described above include those based on the use of the stacked type vertical effect actuator (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-59551) and those based on the use of the unimorph actuator (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-317952).
It is requested for the ink-jet head of the ink-jet printer as described above to arrange the pressure chambers at a high density in order to secure the high image quality and the high quality of the recording by increasing the number of nozzles. When the pressure chambers are arranged at a high density, the distance between the adjoining pressure chambers is shortened. Therefore, a problem of the so-called crosstalk arises such that the adjoining pressure chamber is affected during the driving.
As shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, for example, the ink-jet head has a cavity unit 914 which is formed with pressure chambers 940 arranged regularly, a constraint plate 915 which is arranged on the upper side of the cavity unit 914, and a piezoelectric actuator 912 which has three piezoelectric material layers 912a, 912b, 912c. The ink-jet head is formed by joining these components. An individual electrode 921 is provided on an upper surface side of the piezoelectric material layer 912a corresponding to each of the pressure chambers 940, and a constant electric potential electrode 922 (ground electric potential) is provided on a lower surface side thereof. Further, an individual electrode 921 is provided on an upper surface side of the piezoelectric material layer 912c, and a constant electric potential electrode 922 is provided on a lower surface side thereof. In the case of such an arrangement, when the positive electric potential is selectively applied to the individual electrodes 921, the areas of the piezoelectric material layers, which are interposed by the individual electrodes 921 and the constant electric potential electrodes 922, function as the active portions S to change the volume of the pressure chamber 940 so that the ink is discharged from a nozzle hole 914b. As shown in FIG. 15, the deformation, which is brought about in order to discharge the ink as described above, affects not only the pressure chamber which discharges the ink but also the pressure chamber 940 which is disposed adjacently to the concerning pressure chamber 940, due to the deformation of the piezoelectric material layers 912a to 912c. 
For this reason, an inconvenience arises such that the discharge characteristic is varied in relation to the adjoining pressure chamber 940 (for example, an inconvenience arises such that the ink is unintentionally discharged from the nozzle hole 914b). That is, the problem of crosstalk arises.
In order to dissolve the problem of crosstalk as described above, various countermeasures have been suggested. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-254640 (FIG. 2) describes a beam section 100 which is provided to range over between partition walls 11 disposed on the both sides in the widthwise direction of a pressure-generating chamber 12 so that the rigidity of the partition wall 11 is improved thereby to avoid the occurrence of any crosstalk between the adjoining pressure-generating chambers.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-19113 (FIG. 1) describes an elastic member 7 which has a predetermined width and a predetermined depth from a nozzle plate 3 and which is arranged on a side wall 5 for comparting and isolating respective pressurizing liquid chambers 4 so that any mechanical crosstalk is decreased thereby.
However, the countermeasures as described above are not complete as well, as the high density of pressure chambers (ink discharge ch) is progressively increased. In other words, when the pressure chambers are arranged at a high density, it is difficult to avoid the crosstalk by means of the countermeasures as described above.